A motor is an electric machine that converts electrical energy to mechanical energy. The moving part of the motor is a rotor, which includes a mechanical output such as a shaft. The stationary part of the motor is a stator which includes coils and is separated from the rotor by an air gap. The coils in the stator of the motor generate a magnetic field that provides a force to magnets or other currents in the rotor of the motor.
The torque available from the output of the motor is defined by the magnetic field in the air gaps that cause the interaction between the rotor and the stator. The torque is limited by the physical properties of the motor. A typical motor does not provide a mechanism to achieve bursts of higher torque without saturating the magnetic core and rendering any increase in current as useless. In addition, driving the motor to achieve bursts of torque can damage the motor.